Pretty (Insane)
by mirajens
Summary: But I love you, madly —Miraxus


**Note:** Set when Mira is fifteen, Laxus is nineteen and Lisanna is thirteen. This is just a fluffly drabble to kick my muse back into working shape.

**Dedication:** _**Amenah**_, because she ships this with me. And to Christmas, because I am excited for it. Even though it's, like, 2 years away.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to actual angelface Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Pretty (Insane)**

by _mirajens_

_._

_._

_._

Mirajane often found her baby sister and the bane of her existence (read: Laxus) with their heads together, giggling like a couple of schoolgirls that chanced upon a Playgirl. She didn't _get_ it. Laxus and Lisanna had absolutely _nothing_ in common. Lisanna was kind and all kinds of sweet, forever making friends with even the most unlikely people and comforting everyone around her with her serenity and grace. And then there was Laxus: a giant mass of repressed emotions who Mira suspected of listening to Madonna on his SoundPod. No friends, no girlfriend (or boyfriend, if he swung that way), and no interest in anyone but himself.

Yet, teenage Pikachu was playing Patty Cake with Mirajane's tiny sister, and that would have been alarming seeing as Laxus was _huge_, but he was handling the girl with so much care and gentle that Mira didn't know he possessed.

For some reason, their bond ticked Mirajane off.

Laxus never said a word to _her_ outside of their contemptuous debates and sarcastic jibes on each others' expense, yet here he was with the fucking _nerve_ to get along with Lisanna. But then again, who could blame him? Lisanna was just so naturally adorable that people couldn't help but _care _for her.

Still, it made Mirajane furious that Laxus would blatantly disregard _her_ and be so accommodating towards Lisanna.

When she finally had enough, she stalked across the guild to where they had their fun, never minding the curious looks she was garnering. She slammed a hand on their table, right in between them. "Lisanna, go find Elfman, and stay with him." Mira ordered ominously, never taking her eyes off Laxus.

Thinking nothing of her sister's dark tone, Lisanna stood from her seat. "Sure, Mira-nee!" she chirped before skipping off. But as if remembering her previous companion, she turned back and waved to Laxus. "I'll see you later, Laxus! Don't leave without saying goodbye!"

In turn, the Thunder Mage smiled, but didn't say anything as he watched the little girl prance away. "You got a problem with me, Demon?" he asked in good humor, switching his gaze to mirror Mirajane's. He could see fury boiling in her eyes, and he took excitement in it. He'd always reveled in her scorn, and that probably made him a sick man, a crazy man.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Laxus took a breadstick between his teeth and chomped down. "I'm dancing naked on a lake." He snorted. "What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?"

Blood raced to Mira's face, making her red to the tips of her ears. "Don't patronize me, you boob." She smacked him on the arm as she sat down opposite him. "What's your deal with Lisanna, huh? You into her or something?"

It was with wide eyes that Laxus stared at the girl before him. He thought a lot of things about Mirajane Strauss but she never registered as oblivious to him. Yet, here she was, red-faced with jealousy when it was only she who shone in his eyes. Goddamn. "You're fucking nuts." Was all he could managed as he sat back on his chair. He shook his head, only serving to aggravate Mira more.

"You spend all this time with her. I see you two together. Always laughing about something and sharing food." She huffed, in so deep in her suspicion that she couldn't sense Laxus' disbelief. "You think I don't know what's going on? Are you even forgetting you're six years older than her?"

Like a guppy, he watched on wide-eyed. "You're literally out of your mind. It must be all those Take Overs." He mumbled to himself. "Jesus fuck. Me and _Lisanna_." He whispered to himself. "I don't know who's more _loco_. You for believing all that or me for being in love with you."

Mira, along with everyone else who overheard, stared at Laxus slack-jawed.

* * *

Later found Laxus getting chased out of the city by a Mirajane in all her full Satan Soul glory for the shittiest love confession she ever got.

* * *

**AN:** Miraxus before Lisanna's death give me so much life. Sue me. And I adore this Laxanna friendship thing since I saw them reunited at Tenroujima.


End file.
